New Understandings and Beginings
by LoveHermione
Summary: Hermione starts her final year at Hogwarts and wonders if she will be as happy as Harry is with Ginny. Hermione finds that what she needs may have been in front of her all along! For J.
1. Chapter 1

**I promise to finish the other story soon. I just wanted to put the first chapter up of this story!**

**This is set after Deathly Hallows. Is 100 percent true to the books except for the last chapter of 19 years later! ENJOY! **

**This is for a truely wonderful friend Dead Vampire 24 who asked for me to write this.**

**Disclaimer:- Not mine! No money! No Multimillion pound franchise! It is all JK's!**

Chapter 1 Back to Hogwarts

Hermione stepped through the barrier to platform 9 ¾'s and smiled at the sight before her. She was about to get on the train and go for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. With Voldemort dead and peace coming back into the wizarding and muggle worlds alike Hermione could breathe a sigh of relief and have a happy year ahead of her. All she had to deal with was her N.E.W.T's and if Ron was going to continue where they left off during the battle. She boarded the train and put her trunk safely away then sat and waited for the others to arrive. _Maybe I got here a little too early this time! There's still over half an hour before the train leaves which means the others won't show up for another 30 minutes. I have missed them over the past few weeks. I can't wait to see them all again._

Hermione had gone and brought her parents back from Australia as soon as things were safe. She had stayed at the burrow for only a few days before leaving to find them. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna had been staying at the burrow for most of the summer. Hermione sighed again and looked at her watch. _Wow time does fly! It's nearly 11o'clock where are they! Please say they are coming back and I'm not going to be sat on my own all year. They promised me they'd come!_ Hermione got up and walked back off the train. She greeted a few of her other friends as she walked back towards the barrier. Seamus and Dean, the Patil twins, Cho Cheng, Ernie Macmillan, and Susan Bones had all come back so far. She didn't see any Slytherin's from her year yet but there was still a bit of time left. She hurried towards the wall and was just about to step through as two red heads a black haired boy ran straight into her and carried her towards the train. As she struggled in their grasp she watched a bemused Neville come through the barrier with Luna following close behind. Luna looked up at Hermione and blushed slightly at her.

"Not trying to escape your final year are you Mione?" said Ron as he started piling trunks into the train.

"Yes, after all the nagging…"said Ginny.

"…and pushing…."said Harry.

"….not to mention hundreds of owls we got begging us to return!" finished Neville.

"I liked the owls." sighed Luna quietly. Hermione only just heard her. She turned to see all of her friends ready to start a new and last year at Hogwarts. Hermione stood and nearly cried at all of them. She ran to Ron and he put his arms around her.

"Thank you for coming back with me. I couldn't not finish Hogwarts, and I didn't want to be here without you all." Ron stood quite still trying to comfort her but didn't know where to put himself.

"We had to come back Mione! Besides, who'd get you into trouble all year if not us?" Hermione stepped back from Ron and smiled at him. Hermione watched as the others got on the train leaving the two of them alone. Ron started to look nervous and stared sat his overly large feet before inhaling deeply and looking right in to Hermione's eyes.

"Mione I have to tell you something and I think you may wish I had stayed at home when I tell you. Over the summer I had a lot of time to think about things and then we had a visitor stay with us at the burrow and I realized who I want to be with. And it's not you Mione, I am really sorry. I don't want to hurt you but I can't stay with you if my heart is elsewhere. I know I have waited for you and you for me but I think that when we finally kissed it was like, closure. Like it had to happen so we could move on. Hit me, hate me do whatever you want to I deserve it all and more. I know you're mad at me but is there a chance we can still make it out of this as friends?" Ron stood and waited for a curse or punch to head his way. _He found someone else before we even had a chance! The funny thing is I'm not that hurt by it. In fact I feel quite free myself! Maybe he is right and we just had to do it to put an end to it. Still I waited for him for so long and within just a few weeks he finds...what his soul mate…his partner for life. At least I know he'll be happy. I wonder if I will find someone this year._ Ron flinched when Hermione moved towards him but relaxed a little as she simply put her arms around him, and pulled him into another hug.

"I am not mad Ron. In fact in many ways I think your right. We just needed to end our internal suffering. So who is the bitch!" _Maybe I'm not that happy to let him go!_

"Hermione! Since when do you swear?" Ron held on to her praying she would still be there for him.

"Ron we are now and always have been friends. Now unless you tell me who it is that has swept you away it may change!" Hermione sounded angry but had a small smile on her face as she moved to get on the train before it left without them.

"Do you really want to know?" Ron asked as he started after her when the whistle blew for the train.

"It's not like I won't find out Ron, unless they aren't at school anymore? It may be better to tell me your self than let me catch you snogging some half wit in an empty classroom!" Ron cleared his throat but his words died in his mouth as they heard a familiar voice echo across the station

"Won Won you're here! I'm so glad you're here. Did you miss me while I was at home?" Lavender Brown had come running at him through the smoke filled station and threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you so much babe." He tried to keep his smile small and apologetic as he kept his eyes on Hermione. She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes but smiled at him letting hi know they were going to be ok. He picked Lavender up and carried her on to the train.

"That's it leave me here! See if I care." _Lavender sodding Brown! He left me AGAIN for Lavender sodding Brown. Well if that's what he wants good luck to him. What did I do to deserve being dumped for the same girl twice!?_ Hermione got up on the train just as it started to move. She stood for a moment watching the platform getting smaller and breathed deep and tried to clear her head._ Guess this means I'm free to pursue other people. Who the hell would want me? _Just then the compartment door flew open to reveal an upset Luna Lovegood. When her eyes met Hermione's her expression changed to relief.

"Oh you did get on! I was… I mean. We were worried you had been left behind!" Luna went turned a delicate shade of crimson and went back in to the compartment leaving Hermione to ponder what Luna had just said. _She blushed at me earlier and now she say's that she was worried about me. She certainly isn't the most conventional woman she knew. Maybe Luna __did prefer women's company to men's! Does it mean that I want to try something with her? She is really nice and I love her eccentric ways. But do I fancy her? Wait a minute Granger! Aren't you getting a little ahead of your self? What if Luna meant nothing by it? What if she likes Neville? The two are never out of each other sight! I was over reacting. It's nothing. I don't even know if I like women. And here I am charging into a imaginary relationship with Luna! Her name is so nice and rolls off the tongue. Stop that now! Or you will be thinking about her the whole damn ride to Hogwarts. _With her mind sort of made up she went and sat in the compartment with her friends. As she was rummaging for one of her school books to read she saw Luna staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Hermione turned and made complete eye contact with her. Sparks jetted out between them. Hermione could feel the pull towards the blonde. It was so strong she nearly got up and kissed Luna where she sat. _Where did that thought come from? She looks like she feels the same. I can't do this not here in front of everyone!_ Hermione shook her thoughts and mouthed the word 'Later' to Luna. They both bushed and went back to their own activities.

**Well what do you think? Please let me know! Reviews make me happy and work faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I have decided to put chapter 2 up, for those fiction readers who have reviewed(thank you) and/or put this story on their watch list (thank you too), and for those who are simply waiting for this(enjoy).**

Chapter 2 Feelings Discovered

The ride to Hogwarts had been slow. Well for Hermione it was. She had spent the whole time trying not to think of the stunning blonde opposite her. _This is just silly. I have never felt like this for another woman before why would I start now! Though if I am honest I never felt this giddy and nervous towards Ron or Victor! And who couldn't like Luna. Her eyes are so soulful it sometimes makes me cry to look into them. But I would like the chance to maybe get very close to them and see if they sparkle like sapphires. I'm doing it again! I have to stop this, at least till I can talk with Luna about it all. _The train slowed down and stopped at Hogsmead station. Hermione and the other quickly pilled out of the train. Just as they headed to the thestral pulled carriages. A wonderfully familiar voice echoed around them.

"First years over here! First years come to me!" Hagrid was stood at the front of the platform holding a large oil lamp. He noticed Harry and the others walk up to him.

"Alright Harry, everyone? All of you ready for your last year at Hogwarts? Can't believe that it's been 7 years already."

"Cheer up Hagrid. If someone kidnaps Hermione, me and Ron will have to come back next year because we'd fail everything without her" Hermione turned red at the compliment but she knew both her boy's would pass easily with or without her. They said their goodbyes and see you laters. Then the six of them climbed into a carriage and got settled for the final bit of their journey. Ginny was nearly sat on Harry's knee and getting furious looks from Ron opposite. Hermione was seated next to Luna who was leaning into her more than was necessary. _I can feel the heat radiating from her Or is it me? Either way, it's not helping how I feel. It's getting worse! I would love to run my fingers over her thigh. Stop it right now Hermione! _Luna was still reading the Quibbler, she pulled her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at the magazine. The pages in front of her went blank. Then they were replaced with new words. Hermione leaned a little closer to read them.

_Hermione, can you feel it too?_Hermione nearly gasped in shock at he words. _How has Luna learned such an advanced spell? She is in Ravenclaw! But Luna felt something too! For me? Does she like me? _Hermione found her wand and pointed it at the page under where Luna's words were.

_I feel something. It's strange, but good. What is it that you feel?_ Hermione looked nervously round the carriage at the others but they were all busy talking about Quidditch and things that never had interested her. Hermione felt Luna's leg move next to hers and took as it as a signal she had replied. So Hermione once again stared down at the page.

_I am deeply attracted to you Hermione. I have been since I saw you in the Malfoy's cellar during the war. I feared that you only had feelings for Ronald. But I found out over the summer that his heart had gone else where and I thought that maybe I had a small chance of you noticing me. I missed you when you left. I thought I would die of the loneliness. But the owls you kept sending gave me hope. Has what I said upset you? I hope it hasn't. Please tell me how you feel, about me?_ Luna was trying not to look at Hermione. She was tinted with a deep pink colour all over her face. _She likes me. I must feel the same. I can't stop thinking of how much I want to be with her. She won't look at me! Is she afraid I don't feel the way she does? I will have to let her know otherwise._ Hermione nudged her leg into Luna then pointed her wand at the page in front of her. Luna moved her eyes to the page and read the words as they appeared.

_I want you. I really want you._ Luna beamed at Hermione. Hermione's heart fluttered madly in her chest at the sight Luna's smile. Hermione smiled back as one last time Luna wrote another message.

_Can we talk when the others have gone to bed? Tonight, somewhere? Room of Requirement may still work!_ Hermione nodded at Luna. Then watched as the page returned to the article it held earlier.

They sat quietly listening to the other talk. Hermione kept thinking of exactly what to say to the younger blonde woman. _What do I say to her later? 'Hi Luna, can I kiss you now?' It is what I want but it's too forward. We haven't really decided that we are going to be together! What if it's just a passing fancy? What will Neville say? I am sure he wanted to ask Luna out? And what of the others? What if they don't like us? I don't want to lose any of them. We have all been through so much together. But the more I think of those eyes, and her lips. I shouldn't be ashamed of what I want! I just want to be happy. And I think Luna is the one to make it happen._ Hermione was woken from her thoughts as Ron pushed passed her to get out of the carriage and into the school.

"What's the rush Ron? Will Lavender get upset if you don't meet her?" Ginny shouted after him.

"No, I'm hungry now hurry up so the feast can start!" Ron sprinted into the castle leaving the others to follow laughing. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand in front of Hermione, Luna and Neville. Hermione glanced worriedly at Neville. He was talking with Luna in whispers too low for Hermione to catch. But watching them close to each other, made her slightly jealous._ Never thought I'd see the day that I would be envious of Neville Longbottom! _

They walked into the Great Hall and made to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched as Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table. They smiled and looked at each other till Hermione heard Professor McGonagall begin to address the Hall. But her mind refused to concentrate on the Headmistress's speech._ I want the feast over with as soon as possible. I have to know what Luna thinks about me. I really think I ought to listen. What if I miss something important? The boys never listen, so I can't ask them to tell me what I missed._ Hermione tuned in just as Professor McGonagall had announced Professor Flitwick as the new Deputy Headmaster. He got up and stood next to the chair with the Sorting Hat on it. Next the doors opened and Hagrid walked in with the new first years. Hermione's mind wandered again to the blonde whose eyes she could feel on the back of her neck. She looked round and sure enough Luna was staring right at her. As she noticed Hermione watching her she blushed and began to have a distant glazed look in her eyes. Hermione openly stared at Luna throughout the sorting, yelling and clapping when the other Gryffindor's did when they gained a new first year. Soon after the sorting the feast properly began. Hermione was interrupted by the disgusting sounds Ron was making as he tucked into his dinner. She started to eat some herself to pull her thoughts back to those around her but was dismayed to hear more Quidditch talk. _Boy's drive me insane! Can't they hold an intelligent conversation? Ginny is just as bad. I have had enough of sitting here waiting for them to notice I am bored stiff._

"Hey guy's I'm heading off to bed early. I'm really tired. Who's this years Gryffindor prefect? I need the password to get in." Harry, Ron and Ginny all stared openly at Hermione.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? What have I done now?" Hermione was fast getting annoyed with them. Ginny recovered from the shock first.

"You don't need to find one Mione. Your Head Girl this year! McGonagall should hand you the password herself. Weren't listening when she told us?" Ginny had no sooner said this as Professor McGonagall herself walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Granger. I am so glad you decided to return for your final year. I have here the password for the dormitory and your private Head Girls room. I trust you shall be careful who you tell your password to." Professor McGonagall walked over to the Hufflepuff table and handed a piece to another student. _My own room! No more Lavender, no more girly chats till the early hours. This year is getting better and better._ She stood up and went to go up to her new room.

"Hey aren't you giving us the password Mione?" Ron shouted to her. Hermione smiled back at him.

"I am sure you will find a prefect with it later Ron. Good night all." Hermione left him to stare at her as she left knowing full well it was her room password he wanted. _Maybe tomorrow I'll tell him. Tonight it's all mine!_

Hermione had been sat in her new room for nearly 2 hours till the noise coming from the common room died down. She got up from her desk and made her way out to the portrait. She scanned the room and found no one there. _This will be easier than I imagined. No one around to ask me daft and awkward questions. I wonder if Luna is already there. Has she been able to get away yet? I guess I will soon find out. _Hermione walked the familiar route to the hidden room and saw Luna standing out side of where it should be.

"Hello Hermione. I think the room is broken still. I haven't been able to make the door open. I was trying to think of another place we could talk quietly but I can only think of an empty class room." Luna said all this without turning to see her.

"Well, if you want, we could go to my room. I am Head Girl this year and so I have a private room. Come on no one will see us!" Luna took hold of Hermione's hand and followed her up to Gryffindor tower. When they got there Hermione opened the door and took a look around and then pulled Luna into the room. Hermione didn't stop walking till they were inside Hermione's private room. She turned and shut the door as Luna stood waiting. Hermione cleared her throat and tried to begin.

"I don't know what to say first. Do you know how to start?" Without a word Luna reached up her hands to Hermione's face and pulled her into a soft and gentle kiss.

**There was chapter 2! Please tell me what you think so far! Reviews are fuel and love! I do have chapter 3 written. I may post it in a few days. Have fun everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is your next chapter. I hope you don't mind the wait, but I have been stuck trying to write a chapter for my other story. Now that is done I can put this one up.**

**My sweet J, to whom this is for, I wish for you to please get better soon. I miss you so very much.**

Chapter 3 Feelings explained.

Hermione felt drawn in to the kiss. She had never felt such joy before. The feel of soft full lips running over her own gave Hermione the feeling she always felt was missing in her life. Her heart fluttered madly in her chest. She started respond to Luna and began kissing back. She felt Luna smile and heard her moan with pleasure. Her mind for the first time ever, was silent. Luna had one of her hands gently on Hermione's arm and lifted the other up to her face. As soon as Luna's fingers touched her cheek Hermione's mind began to work again.

"Luna wait! Please can we just sit for a minute? I need to think this through. We haven't even really said hello to each other, and we're already trying to kiss each other like we're long term lovers." Hermione was trying not to upset her by pushing her away. But they had to sit and talk about this. They couldn't just simple leap in without so much as an explanation to each other.

"I just wanted to show you what has been in my mind for such a long time. I hope I didn't upset you with what I did. But I know that sometimes the things I say aren't easily understood by others. And so I thought if I were to let you know how I felt through my actions then you wouldn't be confused as to how I felt towards you." Luna's dreamy eyes became cloudy and her face slightly fell. Hermione reached out to her and laid a gentle hand on her.

"You haven't upset me. I am really happy that you feel that way for me. And I think feel the same." as Hermione talked Luna's face began to shine with happiness.

"Luna I have tried to understand why my heart never truly was in any of the other relationships. Krum was nice and he saw me as more than a homework aid. I knew I should have felt happy with him. After all most of the rest of the female population of Hogwarts swooned whenever he walked by. But I know I only ever felt he was simply a friend that didn't just want to talk to me to help with their Potions essay. With Ron it was a hate/hate relationship. We always argued. Yes I love him dearly but Lavender can have him. I can't see myself marrying him or even kissing him again. When I did kiss him I was relieved that finally it was happening but there was no sparks, no fuzzy feeling inside. It felt like something that had to happen so we could go on as friends. And the silly crush I had on Professor Lockhart was none existent. All the other girls around me were throwing themselves at his feet to try and impress him. I was naïve then. I though that we all had to act like that towards him. I didn't want to be left out. But this morning when you looked at me, my heart stopped and the world made sense to me. I didn't need to act, to pretend. You are what I need, what I have been missing inside. And if you'll let me, I would love to explore a relationship with you. I do like you Luna, more than I let myself believe till today. So will you have me?" Hermione took a steadying breath and tried to stop herself from shaking. Luna guided Hermione to a small sofa that was opposite the bed and sat her down on it. Then Luna knelt down in front of her and lifted Hermione's face to meet hers. As their eyes met, Hermione could feel the blood rushing around in her veins. She could feel herself falling for the gorgeous blonde that was kneeling before her. A soft smile played at her lips as she felt Luna's thumb tenderly running over them.

"I will, but only if you will have me Hermione. I do like you a lot. And I know we are right for each other, even though we sometimes don't see eye to eye on things. But I think that is what will make us stronger in the long run. I was worried about you all last year. Then when you came and found Mr Ollivander and I trapped in that cellar, and I listened to your screams as they tortured you, I realized what I felt for you. I wanted to break the door down and stop them from hurting my Hermione! But Harry sent me away with Dean and I feared I would lose you before I even got to say anything to you. I felt so happy when you arrived soon after we did. But I could never find myself alone with you and then you left again and I promised that when the time as right I would tell you my feelings. When everything was over and we stayed at the Burrow I thought I could tell you then. But you left again. I started to think that we would never be. The owls you sent kept my hope alive. If you were returning to Hogwarts and so was I, I would have the chance to ask you to be with me. Now we are together and the last year has felt more than worth the wait." Luna said everything with such care that Hermione feared she would cry. They leaned against each other and pressed their foreheads together. Hermione breathed in Luna's scented shampoo and smiled at Luna.

"I like you." Hermione softly whispered.

"I like you too. May I kiss you again before I go back to Ravenclaw Tower?" Luna asked very carefully with such hope in her voice and Hermione melted on the spot. Hermione nodded and lifted her head to take in the beautiful sight before her. She watched as Luna got bigger, then she closed her eyes as their lips came together very slowly, tentatively. It felt almost chaste. Hermione wanted the kiss to go on forever. She pushed herself gently forward and opened her mouth slightly hoping Luna would deepen the kiss. Luna pulled back slightly but didn't break the kiss. She slid her tongue over Hermione's bottom lip and kissed her again pulling her lip between her teeth and nibbled on the soft flesh. Hermione was floored by how much she felt by kissing the blonde woman. Her mind was skipping with childish happiness. Hermione could feel the heat rising inside her and she knew their kiss must end soon. Luna pulled back too far for any contact to remain between them.

"I hope we can do that again tomorrow. I have waited so long for it and it was better than my wildest dream. Goodnight my sweet Hermione." Luna stood and kissed her once more on the cheek then walked over to the door. She turned and smiled before going through leaving 

Hermione to sink into her sofa and relive the kiss over and over till she fell asleep curled up and smiling at the lingering touch.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will try and update as fast as I can. But I have done a silly thing and tried to write 3 stories at once! But I promise this story will continue and will be finished.**


End file.
